Take A Stand
by rocker95
Summary: Not the title you'd expect. DJ and the crew are sucked into Monster Truck Madness 64 to help three Indian animals who are pretty harsh. Now if they could only find the portal... Better story than summary. Rated T for cussing.
1. Prologue

Barnyard: The New Beginnings, Season 1

Episode #22: Take A Stand

Chapter 1: Prologue.- DJ's P.O.V.

In the past, the barnyard's had troubles with enemies. When one goes, another one comes.

Spade was the original evil. Next, he possessed Dag and killed his associate, Jason. (If you think it's Jason Voorhees, you're wrong.) 2007 is when the enemies began not as evil only for five years. But at the mid of that fifth year, I came along and evil returned the first day I was there. A Spanish bug curse called "El Sonidos de Silencio" was unintentionally brought about by me. But that was only a new beginning. The beautiful Veronica, who's cousin was Abby, returned and I wanted revenge for the last visit. I ended up hooking her up with Igg instead. Because I played matchmaker, Veronica sent me letters in the mail. Daisy saw one I wrote stating that I didn't want to help Veronica. Daisy wasn't impressed. That's when I started getting aggressive. I shouted at her and left to Veronica's farm only to find out that it was a trap. When I came back, some cow named Buddy Bud killed my mother which made me lurk for revenge. My pet, Whitey, killed him and Dag. The results was me devastated. So, I quested to Worssenfield for the ruby sun. On the way back, we discover a Hollywood-like thing. There are graboids trying to eat us. I strangely find out that it is a female character from my unfinished-unpublished video game that's behind this. Then, my cousin, Nate visited and machines started controlling themselves. Once again, it was my character with the help of Prunella (a donkey who previously pretended to date Pip) and Sweet Tooth, the mascot of Twisted Metal. I had been fed up by now and decided to delete the game. The world went back to normal and everything that didn't belong in the real world went back. I then sent Prunella to human jail. When you thought things couldn't get worse, they could. The entire farm was flooded with lava. I come to realize that I have been betrayed by my own daughter, Adelita. Her zebra girlfriend, Voorleigh was of some help. But as always, evil lost. I got a letter from many past and present enemies saying they want to "challenge" me to an extreme fight at the Roman Colleseum. I however, never lose. There's also things you can't help. Daisy nearly died having our child, so I changed her into a vampire. But when I thought my video game was gone, the character this time came from a published video game called War Life. She had Sweet Tooth along her side again and Prunella's soul on her knuckle. If I didn't give in, she'd take my powers and kill the barnyard. This was the first time evil ever won. Sometime later, I had sorrowness for letting evil win. I left to Hollywood as Darius Drucker and made friends with a human named Jared. As we began on a movie idea, two killers who seem to know a little bit about urban legends show up. One wore a snow coat and the other wore a black leather trench coat with a fencing mask. They're the ones that made me realize that family is forever. The barnyard was my family and I was too dumb to know when I left. My most recent adventure was in Scarlett Temple, Georgia. I heard rumors about a girl getting killed and I feared it was Woodsboro. But to get off track, I was also a fan of Sasha Barkin. I had a couple of her CDs, one featuring "I Will Always Be With You" which she sang with Charlie. Once we met, I fell in love with her. I started growing on her too. We didn't realize 'til the end of the day that we could never be together for many reasons. While that was on our paws and hooves, we were dealing with a copycat Scream killer that I killed.

Now there are rumors about a version of Monster Truck Madness 64 that has three animals trapped within it. The code it as M51T32M52C, printed on the back. I wish to find this realm to see what's there.

End of prologue:

1. before Barnyard

2. Barnyard

3. Back At The Barnyard

4. #1 A New Beginning

5. #2 DJ Versus Veronica

6. #5 Veronica's Trap

7. #6 The Return Of Dag

8. #7 Ruby Sunlight

9. #8 A Shaking Moment

10. #11 Trucks

11. #12 Unknown Curse

12. #15 In Rome With Hate

13. #17 Breaking Dawn: BarnyardStyle

14. #18 A Revenge Not To Refuse: Eye Of The Gator

15. #19 Urban Legends 2 And A Half: Thor's Revenge

16. #20 All Dogs Scream 2 The Barnyard 


	2. DJ's Granchild Is Coming Soon

Chapter 2: DJ's Grandchild Is Coming Soon

Morning.

All the animals were tired from a hard night's party.

Maybella sat at a table by herself. She had her cheek in her hoof and a tired look in her eyes although she was more bored than tired.

Nate walked over to Maybella.

"Hey, Maybella?" asked Nate.

"Yeah?" asked Maybella.

"Do you wanna walk with me tonight during the party?" asked Nate.

Teresa walked by.

"Why do you even ask?" asked Teresa. "Hearts may be broken."

"Will you please shut your trap?" asked DJ.

"You think I don't know how things sometimes work around here?" asked Teresa.

"Why are you in the barn, anyways?" asked DJ.

"I gotta check on my cow cows." said Teresa. "You guys gotta give me milk in two weeks. I'll be running out."

"It's not like we can just give some when we feel like it!" said Daisy. "We got times!"

"Just saying." said Teresa. "I'm picking up pizzas for you guys from Pizza Hut for lunch. Who wants to throw on a disguise and come help me?"

"I will." said DJ.

"No!" said Teresa. "You might use your powers instead."

"I will." said Abby getting up from the table. "I gotta get out of here."

"Alright, we'll be back!" said Teresa.

"So, Nate. I will walk with you tonight." said Maybella.

Night. Little Ben's room.

He and Tina began kissing on the bed when they lie down still kissing.

"Ben!" said Tina. "The baby's coming!"

"Really!" said Ben.

"Yes!" said Tina.

On the night trail.

"Listen, I don't know if you care or not, but I fell in love with you when I first saw you." said Nate.

"Oh really?" Maybella said with a smile.

"It's just like I thought." said Nate and sat on a boulder under a tree. "You don't like me."

"Nate, hold on." said Maybella and sat down beside him.

Keith Urban- Everybody

"My remark wasn't because I don't like you, it was because I was in love with you and I didn't think you'd love me back." she said and kissed him.

Nate's phone rang.

"I gotta see who it is." said Nate and checked it. "How's your night with Maybella?"

"It's better than what I just thought." said Nate. "Can I call you back?"

"No." said DJ. "I'm gonna be a grandfather tonight."

"Are you serious?" asked Nate.

"Tina went into labor a couple minutes ago." said DJ. "I wouldn't like to joke about something like that anyways." 


	3. Zapped Into The Game

Chapter 3: Zapped Into The Game

Bon Iver & St. Vincent- Roslyn

DJ, Nate, Jacob, Daisy, Maybella, Miracle, Chris and Dallas stood on the left of the stall Tina, Ben and Bessy were in. All the other animals were either in front of or to the right of the stall.

"Listen, I'm good at things like this." said Bessy. "Just breathe and try to remain calm."

"This may just be the highlight of my week." said DJ smiling and hugged Daisy putting his head against her's.

"It's a girl!" said Bessy.

"Adjelina." said Tina.

Ben had told her about his sister, Adelita. It was sorrowness that Ben and all his family members felt, but for a good cause.

The next day.

Microsoft Games. Monster Truck Madness 64 Vault. Inside one of the cartridges.

A female indian zebra, female indian holestein cow and male indian brown horse lit a lantern.

"There has to be a portal somewhere, Zecca!" said the horse.

"We've been here for years and haven't seen anything!" shouted the zebra.

"That's because you're not pulling your f***ing weight along!" said the horse.

"That's bulls*** if you think I wanna be here!" shouted Zecca. "This place is Hell! I've got kids that I'm not sure how they're doing! We've searched before and couldn't find anything! That's why I've given the f*** up!"

"Why don't you guys stop bitching and work together!" shouted the cow.

"I'm sorry, Natalie." said the horse and tried to kiss her.

"Nope, I'll forgive you later." said Natalie.

"Zecca started it!" said the horse.

"Bulls***!" shouted Zecca.

"I'll give you advice." said Natalie to Zecca. "Don't listen to Will. He's an asshole...to you that is."

"Thanks, Nat." said Zecca.

"Now, just to end this, let's have another look." said Natalie.

Barnyard.

DJ had visions.

The three animals from Monster Truck Madness 64 were in the vision.

"We've gotta find a way out!" said Zecca.

The visions were over and DJ, Otis, Abby, Daisy, Nate, Jacob and Bessy were pulled in the same exact game. 


	4. Arizona Desert

Chapter 4: Arizona Desert

"Where the hell are we?" asked DJ.

"You are in Monster Truck Madness 64." said 'Zecca' the native zebra.

"We can't be." said Nate.

"Yes we can." said DJ. "She's been trapped in here with two other animals."

"Then where are they?" asked Jacob.

"Right behind you." said Will the native horse.

"How's come you guys have been here for so long?" asked DJ.

"We can't find a way out." said Natalie the native holestein cow.

"Shouldn't there be a portal somewhere?" asked DJ.

"We've been everywhere and can't find one." said Natalie.

"You know what doesn't seem clear to me?" asked Bessy.

"What!" asked Natalie and Zecca in tones.

"If you can be sucked in, how's come you can't get back out !" shouted Bessy.

"Can't you see!" shouted Natalie. "Human beings are playing with us!"

"What are you waiting for, huh!" shouted Zecca. "What are you waiting for!"

Morning 1.

Everyone slept in the underground cave in the Graveyard. Daisy and DJ cuddled close together. Jacob was awake staring at Zecca's beauty. He thought she belonged to Will though (or if she was a lesbian, Natalie), so he started thinking about something else.

Day 1.

It was Arizona's desert before the city. Will, Zecca and Natalie led the way on all fours. Bessy, DJ, Nate, Jacob, Daisy, Abby and Otis followed also on all fours.

"How far until the city?" asked Otis.

"Shut the hell up!" shouted Natalie.

"Natalie, they are just wanting to know!" said Zecca.

"Well, guess what?" Natalie asked Zecca. "We've been here for years and I don't want the silence broken!"

"Don't want the silence broken!" shouted Zecca. "We have always had an arguement because of your heiffer mouth!"

"Since you want to basically say I'm a virgin, you wouldn't mind me saying that you haven't even had a boyfriend or first kiss would you?" asked Natalie. "Oops...too late!"

Zecca sat down and started crying.

Jacob tried to comfort her.

"I never had a girlfriend." said Jacob.

"Is that true?" asked Zecca.

"Yes." said Jacob.

"Hey, I hate this sorrow bulls***!" shouted Natalie.

"I'll GIVE YOU bulls***!" shouted DJ. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natalie was starting to piss DJ off. Luckily, they made it to Arizona city and found a building to rest in.

Daisy and DJ's room.

"It must be a bitch to live with Natalie." said DJ.

"I think that's pretty obvious." said Daisy.

"I love you." said DJ.

"Are you sure?" asked Daisy.

"OF COURSE I am!" said DJ.

"Well you seemed to like Sasha LaFleur pretty well." said Daisy.

"Daisy, it's not my fault!" said DJ. "My vampire personality makes me-"

"I sort of don't want to hear that." said Daisy. "DJ, she's not even a cow! She's a dog! I've been faithful, DJ!" she cried.

"Daisy, I really do love you." said DJ.

"I don't know if I love you anymore!" said Daisy and left the room.

"Then leave, you bitch!" shouted DJ and punched the window, making it shatter. "DAMN IT!" he shouted in anger.

"Baby boy?" asked Bessy who had just appeared at the doorway.

"Go away mom." said DJ. "I'm having issues."

Night.

All the animals decided to stay in Arizona city. DJ was settled down, but he knew he'd be sleeping solo tonight.

Bessy came in the room.

"Baby boy?" asked Bessy. "Can you talk to me?"

DJ made all the glass from the window go back where they were with his powers.

"Yes." said DJ staring down at a fire truck when Monster Patrol raced by followed by Grave Digger #3, the white Samson truck and Rampage.

"Daisy and I have had issues in our marriage ever since San Francisco." said DJ.

"I don't notice them." said Bessy.

"You're her friend. I would've thought you knew." said DJ.

"But you're my son." said Bessy. "That's why she kept it from me."

"It's normal behavior for a vampire to two-time someone." said DJ. "It's not me. I would've thought she out of all people would've known, but I guess not. And I'm probably gonna get divorced, not wanting to. I really love her."

DJ started crying.

"I just wish life wasn't so damn hard!" cried DJ.

"But honey, you've got to think." Bessy said in a comforting tone hugging him. "You've been a vampire longer than she has. She doesn't know all the ropes yet. I don't even think she knows she's got powers."

"Well mom, can you give me a few minutes alone now?" asked DJ.

"Sure." said Bessy and left him alone.

He just sat on the edge of the bed and thought. 


	6. Through The Portal

Chapter 6: Through The Portal

DJ had just waken up from a bed where Daisy had been absent the whole night.

That's when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" said DJ.

Daisy walked in the door.

"What?" asked DJ.

"I wanted to talk to you." said Daisy.

"Well it's a DAMN good thing I want to talk to you!" said DJ.

"So since you said that, spit out what you gotta say!" said Daisy.

"I just don't want it to end like this." said DJ calmly. "What do you need to say?"

"I heard what you and Bessy said about me." said Daisy.

DJ started to feel nautious.

"And I'm sorry for how I acted." said Daisy. "I understand now. I guess I am a bitch."

"I'm sorry I called you that." said DJ.

"But I am." said Daisy. "It's like you guys said. I don't know all the ropes yet."

"Daisy, I forgive you." said DJ and stayed quiet for a few moments. "Daisy, will you marry me again?"

"Yes." said Daisy. "This time, let's not fight."

Time had to go back to what was going on around them. DJ looked down at the fire truck from yesterday and saw Monster Patrol once again race by, this time followed by Grave Digger #3, Overkill and Bear Foot. The building across the street caught his eye. There was darkness except for a blue flash like damaged electricity.

"Honey, go get everyone." said DJ and Daisy did so.

Everyone was staring down at the blue.

"We can't go across the road." said DJ. "I've seen Monster Patrol come by here twice, followed by Grave Digger and two other trucks each time." said DJ. "Now if I'm correct, the game might be using me as Monster Patrol's driver. If so, the driver's wreckless. We've got to stay off the ground so we don't get hit. So, the green bridge between this building and the building across from here should give us an advantage."

"Sounds good, captain." said Natalie.

A few moments later, the crew was almost completely through the portal.

"Please come with me, Zecca." begged Jacob with his hoof out. "Or can I call you Becca?"

"That's my name." said Zecca and locked her hoof in Jacob's. "Nat? Will? Are you gonna come with us?"

"No." said Natalie. "I just became so used to the way it is here."

"I'm staying where Natalie is." said Will.

"So. So." said Jacob.

"Bye." said Becca. 


	7. The Hill

Chapter 7: The Hill

Barnyard.

Daisy, DJ and Otis were on Ben's Hill for a view, seeing as how it's the only place on the farm with grass due to Adelita's 'lava curse' in 2011. But when the three had a nice view of the farm, Abby ran up the hill cutting her feet on the sharp, black rock. She was too busy to care though.

"Otis! Otis!" she shouted in excitement, ignoring the pain from the cuts.

"What is it?" asked Otis.

"I'm pregnant!" she said excitedly.

"Babyrama!" DJ whispered to Daisy.

"So what do you think about our little adventure?" asked Daisy.

"I think I like Monster Jam better." said DJ.

A few weeks later.

Two days before Valentine's Day.

Abby got a letter in the mail. It seemed Veronica was coming over for V-Day.

To Be Continued In...

VALENTINE'S DAY

Followed by the season finale, Is This The End?

CAST

Chris Hardwick as Otis

Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby

Wanda Sykes as Bessy

Courteney Cox as Daisy

Jacoby Trimble as Jacob

Nathan McCarty as Nate

Maybella, Becca "Zecca", Natalie, Will and DJ are made up by me. 


End file.
